


In realtà

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: “Dodici G.U.F.O.?”Weasley si gonfiò come un tacchino. “Esatto, signor Crouch”, gongolò.Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone
Kudos: 4





	In realtà

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone (prompt: "Realtà")

“Dodici G.U.F.O.?”  
Weasley si gonfiò come un tacchino. “Esatto, signor Crouch”, gongolò.  
Bartemius alzò gli occhi dal curriculum e appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, per osservare il suo nuovo assistente. Lo sguardo che aveva… Lo conosceva già, quello sguardo. Lo riportava indietro di anni, a casa sua, dalla sua famiglia ancora intera.   
Dallo sguardo orgoglioso e soddisfatto di Barty.  
_“Dodici G.U.F.O., padre! Sono stato bravo?”_  
In realtà, non gli aveva mai risposto.  
Chiuse e riaprì gli occhi. Non era a casa. Non era Barty. Era la realtà.  
“Molto bravo”, rispose, abbassando il capo appena in tempo per non vederlo sorridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scoperto giusto oggi che Barty Crouch jr. ottenne dodici G.U.F.O., proprio come Percy. E siccome la sola _idea_ di Crouch sr. mi riempie di ANGST E FEELS E DOLORE E ok avete capito, dovevo esorcizzare la cosa.  
> Grazie della lettura ^_^


End file.
